Who's crying now
by THE VAMPIRE MAKI
Summary: Well 6 years after hitomi left she lives with Amano and she is not happy...she goes back and it's really cool but i don't know how to say it!!!!-.- so just read it! R


Fanfiction: Esca Flowne By: Crimson Shooting Star  
  
Note: Hi, I don't own any of the characters and if I do make someone up.then I'll tell you that I own them.but at the moment I don't own any of the characters. So this is kinda a like one of my good friends Fanfictions. I hope she doesn't mind all that much.-.- Anyway the story starts 6 years after Hitomi and Van were separated.  
  
Van sat at his desk as his counselor kinda person went over all that he was to do this week. Only half listening Van sighed deeply, the only place he wanted to be was at the grave of his parents and Folken. For the 6 years that Hitomi had been gone, every day Van would sneak out of the castle and go to the grave sight. There he would find peace and quite, only to find his thoughts wondering to Hitomi. He would then uncontrollable cry, tears of pain and fear, but most of all of a lost love. Or rather a love that was never really started or finish. In this he found no joy or happiness.  
Van's castle adored him, loved him with all of the strength of her people. Because of his help with bringing the country's of Gaea back to a peaceful existence, Van was now wanted to be not only king of Fanella but also prim minister to every other country. But he didn't even want to be the king to his own country. Van had a one track mind, and it always lead straight to Hitomi. Till Merle comes and begs him, begs him for something he would only want Hitomi to have. But it's at that point when he no longer sees Hitomi or Merle; he only recognizes pain and fear, and how his heart feels both.  
***  
Hitomi sat on her bed staring at her glow-in the-dark stars on her sealing. Images of her last vision of Van kept reappearing before her. She felt it every night, the tears running from his eyes to the tip of his nose to land on his familiar red shirt. Every night the same calling, and every night the yearn of her heart to wipe the tears from his face. But then she would always see how the crying stopped when Merle would approach. Every night she was left with the thought of Van making love to Merle and not her. Hitomi's eyes would fill with tears and her vision would blur, and her only comfort would be Amano holding her and making love to her; if you would call that a comfort.  
In the 6 years of being back on Earth Hitomi had made a pretty good life for her self. She and Amano had got an apartment close to the collage that they were both going too. After class Hitomi would work around a 4 hour shift at a restaurant around the corner from were the apartment was. Amano had asked Hitomi to marry him but she had turned him down. In hopes that one day she would go back to Gaea. Now around a year and a half after the visions of Van and Merle started she was really starting to think that she should have answered him yes. At least her mind but there was still some of the young teenager that had fall in love with those big auburn eyes left in her. So every year when Amano asked she would turn him down; and every year Amano would say the same thing: "When will you love me as you loved who ever or what ever you are still hanging on to? And is it worth it? Is he still hanging on to you?"  
That night after Amano was finally done with her and had fallen asleep Hitomi got out of bed and for no apparent reason put on her running gear. Her vision blurred between reality and fantasy. Between the beautiful auburn eyes of Van, to the forsaken brown ones of Amano. Dead memories came a live again. The night that Van and Hitomi had flown over the mountains, with the full moon in the background. The night that Hitomi had first figured out that her heart wasn't yearning for Allen or Amano, but for Van, the King himself. It was an hour before Hitomi realized were her feet had been taking her. She was at her high school, the race track, were 6 years ago she had first saw Van. Where her life and heart would be for ever changed; where her love of Gaea's people started.  
The track had been repainted since then, the lines were clearer now. Yet the lines of reality and fantasy still blurred in front of Hitomi. An image of Van stood next to her, smiled at her. As if telling her that he would be waiting on the other side of the field. Hitomi smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be; but also that if she didn't try now there would never be another chance. She set her mark, touched the feather inside of her pocket, and ran with all she was and had to give. All the wail thinking of Van holding her, wiping his tears at least.  
***  
A couple of hours after Merle had left him, Van went down to the horse stales to, in hopes that a midnight ride would clear up his thoughts. He road and road to no place specific, just to ride. Feel the air rushing around him, feeling the horse beneath him, and the thoughts of his kingdom and his responsibilities flying with the dust behind him. The only true freedom he had had sense the war had ended. Thoughts of Merle and Hitomi went through his head. They blurred together to create one woman, then unblurred to show one cat that he never really loved, and a woman that his heart wanted more then anything else in his Kingdom and all of Gaea.  
When his horse stopped, Van was shaken from is dream only to realize that he was in the old kingdom of Zaibach. To be more specific he was sitting in the remains of the Atlantin machines remains. The very places were he had saved Hitomi from Emperor Dornkirk all those years ago. The place when both of them for the first time admitted to one another that they had something more then a friendship. He got off his horse to look around. Besides the in tier building around it being in a heaping mess, the Atlantin machine was still pretty much in working shape. Van started to circle it when he noticed the whole that he himself had put in it when he had flown straight throw it. He took off his shirt and spread his wings, he wanted to see the whole were his love had shown the brightest up close.  
***  
Hitomi ran faster and faster, her body aced from the years of sitting on her ass. But Hitomi wouldn't stop, not for the entire world; the vision of Van standing on the other side of the field was still fresh in her mind. She was running her line between reality and fantasy, running from the fear of the pain, but most of all for the joy she remembered about running. The air passing by her ears, the sweet dripping into her eyes, and her heart racing so fast that she thought she was going to pass out.  
Then a light, pale blue and beautifully bright, came for the sky like a lightning bolt, engulfing Hitomi. Hitomi screamed at first, then a memory of the warmth of the light, they pure bliss of being lifted higher away from what seemed to be the pain of her world. Hitomi was leaving her life on Earth behind, she was leaving the world she had known forever behind, and she shed no tears.  
***  
Van lifted himself up with his strong beautiful wings of pale blue, his body hoping for one thing, to be able to hold Hitomi again. As if the simple feet of flying to the crystal glob would bring her back to him. His heart begin to race faster and faster as if it knew something that his mind could not comprehend. And as Van was being razed higher and higher, he felt more at peace, nothing, not even the thought of his nightly ventures with Merle worried him.  
Then a light, bright and a pale blue color blinded him, and he smelled her sensed her near him so near. And he heard a scream as if someone was falling; when he looked down she was there with a hand out stretched to him. His heart went into his through as she started to fall farther away from him. He dove, as fast as he could get to her he did, and he grabbed her sliding her into his arms, as if it were natural. She through her arms around his neck and held onto him tight. She had never really liked flying all that much, but when she held onto him it wasn't that bad, she trusted him.  
When they landed Van simple touched his feet down and rapped his wings around Hitomi, praying that this wasn't some kind of cruel joke. Tears started to fall down his eyes as her formulary smell touched his senses for the first time in many years. Hitomi felt his tears on her neck and closed her eyes and smiled, her dream and wish of wiping his tears away was about to come true. She tilted her head back and lifted a delicate hand to his face and wiped the tears away, then let her hand slid to the base of his neck and pulled him into her.  
Van's eyes widened as she lead him to her lips, but they shout as she pulled his arms around her. He then took control of the kiss and leaned into her as much as possible. While they were kissing they didn't notice that there were people gathering around them. Watching as the Angel and Mystic Maiden kissed and held each other as if they would die should they be taken apart again. When Van finally pulled away from Hitomi, he had returned to the same teenage boy that had thought he could handle being a king, that had thought that he was the strongest, and knew only one thing for sure in his heart; that he only needed Hitomi.  
When Van was finally pulled out of his day dreamy state (yet again) he realized that they were surrounded by a mixed group of woman worriers and male worriers. To of the worriers stepped to the side to let someone one in, it was a woman cat beast. With long blue-ish hair and amazing purpley-greenish eyes and almost the exact same outfit as Naria and Eriya. The eyes were the biggest thing that hit Van and Hitomi. They look that of Folken's with a tent of greenish-pink from Naria's.  
"What is you business here in Valkorie? Strangers are not welcome, give a good reason or you will be hanged." The Woman cat-beast spoke with a ton in her voice as if she didn't believe her own words.  
"Are business in no matter of concern, we are just leaving, if that is alright with you Lady Maiden." Van said in around the only tone he could manage.  
"Van Fenal shouldn't be out alone with only the Mystic Maiden by his side. Too many want you dead, we could be some of those people you know Lord Van, king of Fanella, Uncle." The Woman replied with a cool smile on her face.  
"Why do you call me uncle? I had but one brother and he died 6 years ago Lady Maiden, you must be mistaken." Van answered with a confused look on his face.  
"Yes and I am 15 years old so what does that tell you. I am the daughter of Naria the Woman Cat-Beast and leader to the Valkorie people. And daughter to Lord Folken, once descended to be king of Fanella. But he loved his little brother so much and wanted a peaceful world for him to live in that he forfeited his life in hopes of 'a better tomorrow'." The Cat maiden answered in a rude tone of voice as if to spit the words out in disguised.  
"What is your name if you the daughter of the Lady Naria?" Hitomi stepped forward tried of being ignored by everyone and curious to know more.  
"Mystic Maiden of the Moon, Hitomi right, my mother told me stories of you. Well in my dreams she did. She told me and showed me how kind you were to her. She told me that there would be one day that a woman from another world would ask for my name, and that she alone I could full heartedly trust. So on the words of my mother, My name Mystic Maiden is Leilra." Leilra half bawd in her horse's sate and sat up again and sent a half smile to Hitomi and set her attention back on Van.  
"My mother never really said much about you, but my father spoke nothing but good and love. He and you had a good relationship; he taught you things that I had learned for myself. And that one little fact is what my mind keeps going back to as I try to come up with a reason to kill you. But my father loved you and even though my father is not very good at doing much of anything, he has always been able to tell a good person from a bad one. You may leave with my permission. But I have only to worn you that not all of the Valkoreians will be as easy on you as I have been. There are some that are not loyal to me and will kill you just for the meat, leave quickly." Leilra turned her horse to head in the opposite direction till Hitomi called out.  
"You are the spitting image of your mother you should know. Not only in body, but I can feel that your heart yearns for the same peace and love that hers yearned for. Your mother found hers and you, I know, will find yours." Hitomi smiled then put her arms around Van as his wings begin' to swing them-self's back and forth.  
As they lifted from the ground and headed in the general direction of Fanella, Leilra turned herself back in the direction of the couple and smiled. Her mother had once described a time when Folken had taken her on a flight through the sky. The wonderful feeling of being weightless and being free to go were ever you wanted. Leilra imagined it had to be wonderful to fly, or to have an Angel to fly you were ever; all the while being rapped in those powerful pale blue wings. Leilra had to turn back around so that her worriers wouldn't catch the blush in her checks.  
"Thank you Lady Hitomi."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Note: What did you think? Please review.-.-.Anyways..oh right I clam all rights to my new character Leilra. Preview For chapter Two. "Lord Van!!" Merle called happily, knowing that today would be the day he would have to make a decision on who was going to be the future Queen of Fanella, his wife.  
"I'm in here Merle, Come I have someone who is dieing to see you!" Van called back from down the hall.  
Merle being the pervert she is thought it was a different 'friend' then it truly was..  
  
"HITOMI!!!" -.-now you have to wait till the next chapter comes. out, don't u hate that? 


End file.
